No Need for the Future
by MikariStar
Summary: Washu takes a look into the future of Tenchi and the girls. TenchixRyoko


Washu takes a look into the future of Tenchi and the girls. TenchixRyoko

No Need for the Future

"Washu! We're out of sake!" Ryoko complained from the entrance of Washu's lab.

Following her voice, another voice was heard, this time of Ayeka. "We wouldn't run out of sake if you didn't drink it all!"

"Excuse me, but who did I find drinking the last bit this morning?" Ryoko grinned, knowing the last thing Ayeka wanted was to be caught like that.

"I thought it was juice," the princess gained a red tint on her face. "I would never drink like a space pirate monster woman like you. I am royalty!"

"A royal pain is what you are," Ryoko went into the lab. "Washu, the sake!"

Little Washu sighed annoyed. If they kept interrupting her every few minutes, she would never finish her invention. "Go buy some!"

"I don't have any money, should I steal it?" For Ryoko, it wasn't a problem.

Ayeka looked horrified. "Goodness no! How dare you bring stolen sake to the Masaki household? This is a decent family. That wasn't stolen sake I was drinking was it?" She paused as Ryoko gave her a suspicious look. "Drinking by mistake I mean."

"So what if it was?" Ryoko rolled her eyes.

"You're lying!" Ayeka yelled.

"You wanna fight?" Ryoko made a ball of energy appear in her hands. The crimson energy glowed threateningly as it became bigger.

"If I must," Ayeka's logs started to appear around her and the two girls would have fought, if not because Washu stepped in.

"Now, now there is no need to fight," the mad scientist spoke in calm voice as she stepped between the two angry young women, extending her arms with the palms of her hands facing each one. "All you have to do is..." She paused and her tone of voice changed drastically from calm to angry. "Get out of my laboratory!" She screamed with a force that made Ryoko's ball of energy and Ayeka's logs vanish instantly as they hurried out of the lab. Washu stood there for a moment, pondering her own words. "Now where have I heard that before?" She shrugged. "Oh, well back to work!"

"Well done Washu!" "You rock Washu!" The two Washu dolls appeared on her shoulders to congratulate her on how she handled the situation.

"Washu, the sake! Ayeka drank it all and I haven't had any today!" Ryoko's whining was heard once again as the space pirate reentered the lab.

"Miss Washu doesn't want to be bothered. Leave her alone," Ayeka called after her.

Washu sighed, would she ever get some peace? "I'll give you money for sake if you call me mommy."

Ryoko thought about it for a moment. "Deal! Can I have some money for sake, mommy?"

"No, but here's some money for milk," Washu handed her the cash she had taken from Noboyuki's hiding place in an envelope in a comic book.

"Milk... right," Ryoko pretended to agree.

"That money is for milk Ryoko, milk! Don't you dare buy sake with it!" Ayeka scolded.

"I'll buy whatever I want!" Ryoko disappeared from the lab and reappeared outside the Masaki house, flying off to the store.

Asaka and Kamadake watched as she flew over the gates. "Good morning Ryoko," they said at the same time.

"Good morning," Ryoko answered automatically before a thought came to her and she landed in front of the two log guardians. "Did you know that Ayeka drank all the sake this morning?"

"No way," Kamadake didn't believe it.

"She couldn't have," added Asaka.

"It's true! I saw her! Not only that, but she also threw away the milk. Noboyuki had to drink his coffee without milk and Sasami wanted milk with her breakfast, but didn't have any. It goes to show you how mean she really is. How dare she deny her own little sister the right to have calcium? Now I have to go to the store and buy more milk. Because, I didn't have my usual glass of milk this morning my calcium level is really low. I hope I can make it to the store and back without breaking a bone, but I'm more worried about Tenchi. I'm not sure he can survive a day at school without calcium," Ryoko gave the guardians a sad look.

"Ryoko! Ryoko!" Ayeka called from the door to the Masaki house heading towards the gates. "Ryoko, why are you taking to my guardians? What lies are you telling them?"

"No lies, only the truth. I told them how you drank all the sake and threw away the milk!" Ryoko started to fly away.

"Lies! Lies! It's not true!" Ayeka ran to keep up with Ryoko, but stopped at the gates as Ryoko took off and flew away disappearing in the distance.

"It's alright princess we don't believe her," Asaka assured.

"I'm glad you didn't fall for her lies," Ayeka was relived.

"Princess," for some reason, Ayeka didn't like Kamadake's tone. "Why does your breath smell like sake?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ayeka immediately covered her mouth. "You must be getting the scent of fruit juice mixed up with the scent of sake. Maybe miss Washu can help repair your sense of smell later. No matter, I'll just brush my teeth again." She ran off towards the house, leaving Asaka and Kamadake quite confused.

In Washu's laboratory, her invention was almost done. "It was a great idea to make the time portal generator smaller. I might not fit in it anymore but I know someone who does and it will be finished faster this way."

"Great idea, Washu!" "You're a genius, Washu!" The two dolls on her shoulders cheered.

"The postal is done and the camera collar is ready. Now all I need is Ryo-ohki," Washu pressed a few keys on her laptop and a closet appeared from the floor. She opened it and pulled out a fishing rod with a carrot as bait. When she closed the closet door, it sunk back into the floor as if it was never there. She sat down in mid air and casted the line.

In the kitchen, Ryo-ohki was eating the last bit of her carrot that Sasami gave her, savoring it as much as she could. "Meow, meow!"

"No more carrots for now Ryo-ohki or you'll spoil your lunch," Sasami was cutting some vegetables.

"Meow!" Ryo-ohki gave her a sad look in an attempt to convince the young Jurian princess to give her another carrot.

"Ryo-ohki, you've already had twenty-three carrots today and it's not even mid day. You need to be a little more patient. You'll get more carrots at lunch time." Sasami turned her attention to her cooking and didn't see the carrot that fell on the kitchen floor.

Ryo-ohki meowed happily and jumped on the carrot but the carrot moved. She ran after the carrot, following it out of the kitchen and into Washu's lab, where she finally caught it and ate it, as Washu placed a collar around her neck.

"This collar has a little camera so I'll be able to see and hear everything that goes on in the future world I'm sending you to," Washu happily explained.

Ryo-ohki didn't look quite as exited, but before she could protest, she was pushed into a portal coming from a strange machine and found herself back at the Masaki living room. Ryo-ohki looked around a bit confused. Everything looked the same but different all at once. Not giving it too much importance, the cabbit made her way back to the kitchen.

As Ryo-ohki entered the kitchen, an odd smell reached her nose. It didn't smell like Sasami's cooking at all. That's when she noticed that it wasn't Sasami cooking. Ryoko was now cooking. She was wearing a light blue dress with a white apron. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon. "Meow?"

Ryoko turned to look at the cabbit ignoring, the pot on the stove and its boiling contents. "Do you want a carrot?"

"Meow! Meow!" Ryo-ohki happily nodded her head energetically.

"Aright here you go," Ryoko gave her a big carrot.

Ryo-ohki's eyes lit up as she hugged the carrot purring happily. The carrot was about three feet long and at least ten inches thick at the top. She immediately began eating while, unknown to her, Washu watched everything that was taking place.

"It seems that there are larger carrots in the future", Washu commented as she took notes on a clipboard, "very interesting."

Ryo-ohki was half way eating her big delicious carrot, when Ryoko opened the oven to check on the cake she was baking for dessert. Suddenly, there was an explosion and the kitchen was filled with cake mix that covered everything including Ryoko, Ryo-ohki and the carrot. "I wonder what went wrong? Oh well, I'll just have to try again." Ryoko turned herself semi transparent and the cake mix fell off, leaving her clothes perfectly clean. Such abilities were very useful in the household, too bad she couldn't clean the kitchen as easily as herself. She grabbed a mop and started cleaning the kitchen floor.

Ryo-ohki shook off the cake mix and tried to finish eating her carrot. She licked it but it tasted terrible with the cake mix on it. She meowed sadly and tugged on Ryoko's skirt as if asking for another carrot.

"Not right now Ryo-ohki, I need to clean this mess and get lunch ready. Tenchi comes home from work everyday during his lunch hour and then heads back to work. I need to make the trip worth it by having a delicious meal ready for him." As if on cue, the boiling pot somehow caught on fire. Ryoko quickly grabbed a bucket from the corner of the kitchen, which was already filled with water just in case of such an emergency and quickly put of the fire. "There goes lunch." She glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. "I don't have time to start over." She exited the kitchen, leaving cake mix footprints as she walked and called from the living room. "Tenko!"

At future Washu's lab, there was a girl sitting on a strange machine with an odd helmet. She had black hair and golden eyes. "Is this really necessary, grandma?"

"Of course it is!" Washu didn't look any different from the Washu of the past. "I want my granddaughter to be really smart. Isn't it great that you get the chance to be home schooled by a genius? This machine will download knowledge into your brain and make you really smart, just like grandma!"

That's when they heard Ryoko's voice calling, "Tenko!"

"Coming mom!" Eager to get out of her grandmother's contraction, the girl hurried to find her mother.

"Tenko, I need you to go to the pizza place near by and buy our lunch. You know how the delivery boys are scared to come here, so we have to go pick up the order at the restaurant," Ryoko explained.

"Sure no problem," the girl received the money her mother gave her and headed off to buy lunch. As she reached the door she called out. "Who wants to go for a walk?"

Dozens of little gray and white cabbits popped out from under the furniture and ran to her, following her out, along with their parents Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki. Ryo-ohki of the past watched wide eyed with a hint of red on her face. She curiously looked outside, staying at the door so the other cabbits wouldn't see her.

"Lady Tenko, I'm so happy to see you again," a boy with purple hair spoke.

Tenko glared at him. Of all her stalkers, the prince of Jurai had to be the most annoying one. She spotted a rock on the ground, picked it up and threw it at the boy, hitting him right in the center of his forehead and knocking him out. Satisfied with that, she continued on her way with the cabbits close behind. Her grandmother had told her once that being stalked by the opposite gender was something she inherited from her father's side of the family.

"Very interesting," Washu of the past commented as she watched the events unfold. "So Tenko is the daughter of Ryoko and Tenchi, I assume. The boy with the purple hair must be Ayeka's son. Perhaps the princess wants the blood lines to be united one way or another and sent her son off to stalk, I mean win the heart, of Tenchi's daughter."

Ryo-ohki of the past then headed back inside. During the course of the day, Washu obtained information about the next generation. Kyone's son and Mihoshi's daughter came to visit. They were both in the Galaxy Police and because of their mother's jobs they grew up together and treated each other as siblings. Nagi had left Ken-ohki in Ryoko's care after she realized how much he loved Ryo-ohki and decided not to stand in his way. In fact, Nagi showed up later that day. It looked like she and Ryoko got along well enough.

Ryoko was just as obsessive of Tenchi as ever, even after being married for years. Ryoko and Ayeka exchanged phone calls daily on a special long distance video phone Washu made to communicate with Jurai, where Ayeka was queen. Those two would argue on the phone every single day.

Noboyuki had moved to Katsuhito's temple, where they spent most of the day playing board games. Ryo-ohki of the future recognized her past self and invited her to eat carrots with her family. She certainly enjoyed that. Later that day, Washu of the future sent the time traveling Ryo-ohki back to her own time.

In the present, Ryoko arrived at the Masaki house carrying a large load of sake. "I'm back!"

"Where have you been all day and where did you get all that sake? You stole it, didn't you? You couldn't afford that much! Plus you didn't bring any milk." Ayeka accused.

"I went to a casino and won lots of cash, that's how I was able to afford all this sake and it's not for you, so don't get your hopes up," Ryoko answered. They continued to argue until Tenchi got home and Ryoko immediately flew to hug him, while Ayeka continued complaining. Some things never changed.

End

I re-wrote the concept of this story in Tenchi Twins and made it more detailed. I'm keeping this story around since they are different stories and not a rewrite of the same plot, it's just the concept of Tenchi's future life that they have in common. In Tenchi Twins, Tenko is revised to look more like Ryoko, with white hair and brown eyes and Tenryo, her twin brother, looks more like Tenchi, but with Ryoko's golden eyes. Tenko is also nicer to her "stalkers" though she makes it clear she doesn't want to date them and is caught in a similar situation to Tenchi while Tenryo, even if he has some stalker problems of his own, is always protective of his sister. There are also other characters and a far more detailed plot.

Disclaimer, I don't own Tenchi Universe. Wachu's "get out of my laboratory" quote is a reference to Dexter.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
